Many products, such as room deodorizers, insecticides, germicides, and the like, are desirably distributed in vapor form in their environment. Products are prepared in solid, semi-solid or liquid form and may be impregnated in porous and microporous materials. The products are released into the environment in which they are located by a vaporization process such as evaporation or sublimation.
Though most products of the type described above are now used merely by exposing them in the environment to be treated, it is preferable in certain applications to induce greater distribution of the product than is possible by this technique. If an apparatus is provided to induce this greater distribution, it is desirable to house the apparatus compactly and conveniently so that when exhausted, the product can be easily replenished and so that access to the components of the apparatus may be easily provided. The apparatus should also be mountable in small areas yet still offer the above features.